


Finding Each Other

by SomebodyWhoLovesMe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Beta Wanted, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Foster Care, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Siblings, abused Octavia, abused bellamy, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWhoLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyWhoLovesMe
Summary: Bellamy remembers the day Child Protective Services took his 4 year old sister into their custody, after her father, his step father abused them, like it was yesterday. He stayed with his crack-head mother for the next 8 years till he was 16. She died of an overdose and he got emancipated and was ready to find his sister. But she was no where to be found.Octavia doesn't remember much of her life before at all, she remembers her mom, gentle but careless, her dad, rigid and violent and her brother, Bell. She can't remember his name but he was her protector and now she can't find him years after she went into the system. She can only hope he's looking for her too.Their both connected by a single friend and suddenly finding each other isn't so hard.





	Finding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea late last night and this is one of the fastest stories I've ever written. I like it, and I like how their lives are all intertwined and if they'd given more personal information sooner, it would've been faster. Please check for typos because those are my downfall and enjoy!
> 
> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!
> 
> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or can contact them, please send them my way.

This story begins a while ago, in a not so nice place. In this place were 4 people, living together, a cruel old man who took his anger out on others who couldn't fight back, a sad spineless woman who watched in horror as he hurt them but didn't raise a hand to stop it, a beautiful girl who was kind and sweet who was yet to be touched by the mans cruelty and her older brother, her protector. The man's ruthlessness was soon discovered and he was locked away sentenced to 20 years in prison. And the family was separated, the man in prison, the girl taken to other families and the protector with no one to protect as the spineless woman's spirit had been broken years ago, and he was virtually. Alone.

This may sound like the start of a fairy tale to you, but this all actually happened, to me. I'm writing this with permission from the beautiful girl, an as the cruel man is still in prison, and the spineless woman has passed away, you can assume I am the protector. The chances that I would reunite with my sister were slim, and it's a miracle that I'm still thankful for to this day. In addition to me, Bellamy Blake the other contributors are; Octavia Blake, and Clarke Griffin. I can't thank them enough for their side of the story.

**Part 1: Taken**

"Shh O, it's OK. Their just yelling, their OK." Bellamy said to his sister as them squatted in a closet at the other end of small apartment. His stepdad and mother were arguing over God knows what and once again took no concern over the two children they were scaring to death. He held his sister in his arms as the shouting got louder and flinched when he heard a sharp crash, then there was silence. "Stay here." He said to her, standing up and peeking out of the closet.

He could see in the kitchen his mom was lying on the ground, his stepfather ambled unsteadily out of the door, when he caught sight of Bellamy, "Clean it up." 

He slurred his words together but Bellamy had heard enough to understand, he looked back to the closet were he'd been hiding and as he turned to the kitchen, his stepfather was much closer to him, "I said clean it up!" He hit Bellamy across the back towards the kitchen and he fought the tears in his eyes, as he landed on his hands and knees on the unfinished floor, knowing there'd be scraps or splinters.

His stepfather must have walked away when Bellamy was on the floor, so he went back to the closet and Octavia started to make a sound. "Shh! O, it's not safe, we'll just wait here."

"Bell?" She said sadly, "Bell?"

Octavia didn't speak much for a 4 year old, not that she was in the most encouraging educational environment, but she had Mommy, daddy and Bell down, though Bell was the most common. He sat her down and just sat in silence for a long time, Bellamy was never sure how long it'd had been but he and Octavia were both shaken out of their sleep by someone yelling, "CPS! Hands in the air!" Bellamy knew what was happening and couldn't help but be relived, he would be taken away from them and he and Octavia could live with a nice family.

The closet door flung open and a strange man pointed his flashlight at them, "Two kids, in a closet." he said to someone nearby, but Bellamy couldn't see past the flashlight. He was picked up by someone and carried out of the apartment, along with Octavia. 

The next night was a blur, he was informed his stepfather was in jail and that he'd be going to live with him mom, "What about Octavia?" he asked

"Since she's biologically the inmates daughter, there are different circumstances, she'll go to a nice family in foster care. You should be allowed to see her."

But he wasn't, his mom never wanted him to and sometimes the foster parents didn't even want him too. Eventually they stopped telling him when she transferred foster parents and when appointments to meet could be made. It didn't stop him from asking.

**Part 2: Caught**

Bellamy's mother died when he was 16. He wasn't very emotional about it, but it was his mother. She left a short list of what she wanted and had a savings fund for Bellamy to take from for cremation and the rest was his inheritance. He check the records and the savings account was made a week after his birth, probably meant as a college savings account, but she stopped adding to in when he turned 7 and large amounts of money seem to have gone missing in the time she and his stepfather were married. He didn't care, he'd already gotten a full scholarship to college by account of his grades. He wanted to be a teacher, or maybe a professor, but teacher seemed more attainable. He had two years to go before he'd officially be free of the public school system, and some kids seemed to think it was funny his mom died and he got emancipated.

The last two years of high school still went by quickly, he made no lasting connections he'd feel obligated to hold on to, and had no reason to go to the 10 year reunion, no one to see, no one to impress, no one to show off too. And honestly, he liked it better this way. 

College is good, it's like school except he finally feels like his peers aren't 2 or 3 years younger. Everyone is a legal adult and everyone actually wants to try and succeed. It's over too soon, and Bellamy accidentally makes friends.

He didn't stop looking for Octavia. Her dad must've changed her name when he came back. Not that it mattered, since she was a minor and they were only half siblings, he had no visitation rights. Octavia probably didn't even remember him. 

He eventually had to give up looking around locally, when he moved across the country for a job. A good job at a college as a History TA. He'd wait till she was 18, it'd only be a year or two till then. He could wait.

**Part 3: Seized**

Octavia doesn't remember much from her early childhood, her mom was a druggie, her dad was an asshole and her brother...her brother was the best. She didn't remember his name, all she remembered was "Bell", by the time she actually started asking for him specifically, around 7, she'd swapped social workers, foster families, and group homes so much none of them even knew she had a brother.

She was officially released from foster care the day after her 18th birthday, she had some inheritance from her mom, a few letters from her dad and nothing from Bell. Her social worker informed her that Bell was denied assess to her from age 8 to 16, 

"16?" Octavia repeated, "He was emancipated after your mother died," she replied

Octavia remembered the day she was informed of her mom's death, she thought for a moment she might get to see Bell again but by the time the news got to her, she'd been cremated, Octavia's inheritance put away in a savings account, and 'due to unusual legal arrangements' she was still not allowed to see her only family. 

Emancipation, must have been the 'unusual legal arrangements'.

Octavia did look for Bell, but she was unsure of his last name, not to mention his first name, maybe he'd taken his dad's last name. She had no idea what his dads last name was. Maybe he'd taken Blake from their mother, or maybe he'd had to legally change it when her dad married their mom. Who knows.

Octavia took Blake, she loved her mom no matter how sick she was and how careless. Besides, the other option was her own fathers, which was not going to happen.

Slowly her search faded into the distance, she felt guilty about losing track of him, not that'd she'd every had a lead anyways, but between her job, her new boyfriend Lincoln and everything else, she'd not had time. 

**Part 4: Resurface**

Bellamy and Clarke meet under unusual circumstances. Their set up on a blind date by their mutual friend Raven. This is not the unusual part.

The unusual part is, Raven dated Clarke ex-boyfriend Finn, while Clarke was dating him. Of course once discovered, they broke up with him, and Clarke was perfectly OK with never seeing the gorgeous woman again, not needing a reminder. Raven had different ideas. B

Bellamy and Raven's relationship was also strange, they were technically ex's but they never really...dated. And Clarke was curious as to why Raven swore Bellamy was the perfect rebound and once of the best fucks you'll ever have, "Don't you dare tell him I said that, or I will steal you're first born child. Don't test me Griffin."

But Bellamy and Clarke didn't hit it off, the argued about everything you could think of including whether Bellamy should walk Clarke home,

"I don't need a bodyguard," Clarke said

"It's dark, it's on my way, suck it up, I'm coming." Bellamy replied

"Did I ask you to? No, I don't need a knight in shining armor,"

"Could've fooled me princess."

"Shut the fuck up,"

"Make me."

And that's how a series or secret hookups between Clarke and Bellamy began. The more they fought, the more fucked. It's a viscous cycle.

Before long though, Bellamy stopped inviting Clarke over just for sex. He'd get Thai food, one of her favorites and put on a Roman documentary, one of his favorites, and they sit on the couch and just talk. 

They couldn't keep the secret for long, as they weren't very cautious as to where they hooked up. They were both in the same friend group and one by one, were walked in on by everyone else in the friend group. 

Finally Monty walks in on them, and screams. Bellamy and Clarke start their spiel, "Don't tell anyone!" before they realize everyone already knows, they then instruct Monty to blab about walking in on them and it honestly everyone was relived because no one knew anyone else knew. 

They moved in together after dating for a year and half, Clarke's mom thought it was too soon, but when does she not.

Bellamy tells Clarke about Octavia while watching a documentary on Emperor Augustus.

"I have a sister." he states

Clarke looks at him and pauses the documentary, "What?"

"I have a sister."

"I'm just learning about this now?"

"Yeah, we were separated, she went on to foster care, I stayed with our mom. I don't know her legal name, so I can't find her." He paused, "I named her after Augustus's sister."

Clarke smiled sadly, "That's terrible Bell," she gave him a hug and whispered, "Of course you named her after Augustus sister."

Bellamy and Clarke pause the movie and talk the rest of the night. Clarke never actually finds out what Augustus's or Bellamy's sisters name is.

**Part 5: Connections**

"Hi I'm Dr. Griffin, how can I help you today?" Clarke asks brightly, it's the beginning of her shift and she's not lost her will to live yet.

"My boyfriend tried to calm down this drunk guy in my gym and well.. the drunk guy got some punches in too."

Clarke looked over and the sheepish man on the bed, sporting what looked like would be a black eye and a few stitches on the back of his head.

"Ok, you can sit in the waiting room while I check him out" she walked over to him and said, "Ok sir, can you answer a few questions?"

He nodded, 

"Full name?"

"Lincoln Trikru" Clarke looked up sharply, "Lincoln? It's me Clarke Griffin, a few years ago we did an art class..."

"Yeah, I remember, " he smiled, "Been a long time."

"Yeah, so that's the girl you didn't have the guts to ask out?" Clarke said jokingly as she examined his head, 

"Yeah, I finally did it, though, we've been together ever since."

"How'd that blind date work out? You told me about it on the last day of class so I never got to hear how it went."

Clarke smiled, "Really well, we're still together, living together actually."

They talk for the rest of his examination and she stiches up his head, prescribes ice to the eye and to come back in a week, to have them taken out.

Octavia walks in and asks how he's doing, "Pretty well, only need stitches and ice." Clarke replies,

"I actually know Dr. Griffin" Lincoln says as he gets out of the bed, "Really?" Octavia says,

"Yeah, Clarke and I had an art class together 2 years ago."

Octavia scrunches up her eyebrow, "Wait, Clarke Griffin?"

Clarke nods, "We went to college together! I was a year below you?"

Clarke instantly remembers her and wonders how she'd forgotten. Not that she knew Octavia very well but she was popular around the school and had met her once or twice,

"Small world" Lincoln remarks, 

On a whim Clarke says, "Hey, my friends kind of get together every Friday and watch movies, it's a couple thing now. My boyfriend's gonna be there, it you want to come."

Octavia and Lincoln agree, and exchange numbers. 

Clarke grins and the rest of her day doesn't seem so dark and foreboding.

**Part 6: Reunion**

Everyone but Jasper, Maya, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Octavia had gathered in her living room the following Friday. Bellamy sent a text saying he was swamped with grading, Jasper and Maya are always late, usually due to Jasper, and Octavia and Lincoln texted saying they're on their way.

"Why'd you invite these 'new people' anyway?" Murphy asks

"Because their my friends. Besides we have to expand, how else will we take over the world?"

Murphy scoffs at her reply, as Octavia and Lincoln walk in. They click with the group pretty fast and are followed by Jasper and Maya shortly. It's Monty's turn to pick so of course he choses 'Interstellar'

"Are you trying to make us crying? Green?" Jasper ask,

They get through the movie with little to no tears, and want more to watch.

"All we have is a documentary on Roman Emperors." Clarke shrugs

"You have to fix that boyfriend of yours, he's got a serious problem."

They turn on the movie and it picks up where she and Bellamy left off. Octavia; Augustus's sister.

Clarke goes to the kitchen and gets popcorn when Octavia says, "My brother actually named me after her." offhandedly

"Really? He'd get along well with Clarke's boyfriend" Raven snarks

"Who'd get along well, with my boyfriend?" Clarke asks reentering the room, 

"Octavia's brother." Jasper says

"By the way, where is this elusive boyfriend?" Lincoln says "Are we sure he'd not imaginary?"

Clarke hits him on the arm playfully, and is about to answer when Raven says, "Trust us, he's real. When they started dating it was horrible, couldn't keep her hands off him. All I did for weeks was yell stop making out with Bellamy Blake!"

Octavia freezes popcorn halfway to her mouth, Lincoln puts together what she just said a few moments later and turns to Octavia.

"What did you say?" She says slowly

"Stop making out with Bellamy Blake?" Raven says confused

Clarke thinks back to the documentary, she and Bellamy never got past the part about Augustus, she realized she had no clue what his sister's name was, and she had no idea what Bellamy's sister's name was.

"What was Augustus' sister's name?" Clarke asked, 

"Octavia." Monty says, "Why?"

"Octavia, what's your last name?" Clarke asks, 

"Blake."

The rest of the room gets it all at once, shouting out "Who else would name their sister Octavia!" "Blake has a sister?"

Octavia turns to Clarke, "Where is he?"

"At school, grading papers, I'll drive."

Neither of them remember the ride there. It's a miracle they didn't get pulled over or get into an accident.

"He'll be in his classroom, the professor's leave way earlier" Clarke said

"Bellamy?" She called down the hall, "Clarke?" A confused voice answer, and through one of the doors, out popped Bellamy sleep deprived, annoyed at students, his shirt messed up and his hair even worse.

Octavia followed Clarke to the classroom and Bellamy's face showed vague recognition when he saw Octavia, "Who's that?"

"Bellamy, this is Octavia."

Clarke gestures the the girl behind her who suddenly got shy. Finally stepping forward, Bellamy's breath hitched she looked exactly like she had 18 years ago, except her feature were more defines, she had new freckles and her hair was much longer. But she was still his sister, his baby sister.

Octavia breath in suddenly, as memories connected to Bellamy rushed past her, she never realized she even knew this stuff. "Bell?"

He laughed and embraced her in a hug, she closed her eyes wishing the world could pause right now as she tried to never to forget her brother again, tried never to let the memory of the they found each other fade.

**EPILOGUE**

It's been 2 years since they'd reunited, Lincoln and Octavia got married with only minor grumbling on Bellamy's part, everyone figured Bellamy and Clarke would get married soon too, but they were having so much fun traveling the world together, as Bellamy looks for inspiration for books, and Clarke worked as a Doctor without borders, and a freelance painter.

Bellamy loved teaching, alot. But he wasn't progressing as a TA and didn't have enough money to go to school to become a professor, so instead he taught English to kids in the countries they visited and tried to make extra money writing books, turns out he loved writing alot too. Historical fiction was his favorite.

Clarke didn't love working in a hospital, helping people was fun but it was too grim. She signed up for Doctors' without borders with no regrets, painting came naturally as she saw so many beautiful landscapes on their journies and couldn't resist.

Octavia eventually bought the gym Lincoln got in a fight with happend to be the owner's son, and they won big in a lawsuit against them. The drunk guy's name was Pike and Octavia made sure he'd not come around anymore.

Lincoln, painted full time as the gym covered all their other expenses, he became pretty big in the forest landscape circut. 

They were talking about having kids in the future, and they seemed happier than ever.

Octavia's dad got out of prison exactly 20 years after he entered, he went straight to Octavia, begged for forgiveness and said prison changed him. She accepted but kept him at arm's length till two months later when he came back asking for money, he wouldn't say what for and Octavia found out he had another girlfriend that he'd gotten addicted to drugs and was running low. She threatened to report him unless he didn't come back.

And finally, a weekend where Clarke and Bellamy were in the states, Bellamy came to visit Octavia,

"Octavia, I've got this great idea for a book, but I wanted to run it by you." He said

After telling her his idea, she nodded, "That sounds awesome Bell, I think you should do it."

They spent the afternoon together, and when Bellamy went home, the first thing he did was go to his laptop and begin typing

_This story begins a while ago, in a not so nice place. In this place were 4 people, living together, a cruel old man who took his anger out on others who couldn't fight back, a sad spineless woman who watched in horror as he hurt them but didn't raise a hand to stop it, a beautiful girl who was kind and sweet who was yet to be touched by the mans cruelty and her older brother, her protector._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!


End file.
